This invention relates generally to vaporizers, and more particularly concerns apparatus for enhancing the vaporization of liquid particles entrained in a gaseous carrier.
There is a need in many fields for economizing in the usage of liquids dispersed in gaseous carriers. Enhanced economy can be achieved if the extent of vaporization is increased, i.e., if the liquid particles dispersed in the carrier are sub-divided or vaporized to greater extent. This is particularly important in the field of carburetion, where the degree of combustion efficiency is a direct function of the extent of vaporization of fuel in the air carrier; however, to my knowledge, prior devices lacked the unusual combinations of structure, modes of operation and results now afforded by the present vaporizer apparatus. For example, present day carburetors do not sufficiently disperse or atomize the fuel particles in the carrier air stream, whereby fuel economy greatly suffers.